Kaleido Star:The two sides of a Star
by an ancient
Summary: the continuation of ks:the next great act, hope you enjoy, change in writing only once


Kaleido Star:The two sides of a Star

( ... ) -description

" ... " -what a character is thinking

italic is normal dialouge and thouhgt

He:_You know that the time draws near._

Fool:_Yes I know, but it depends on them if they succed, I merly point the way._

He:_Then I shall depart beliving that you are confident enough._

Fool:_Wait, no I am not confident, can't you forsee the path?_

He:_My role and existence here has ended here._

Fool:_Please, I do not want more blood to be lost._

He:_Very well, the outcome is simple.(he gets out a coin)One side sais they fail, the other sais the succed._

Fool(intrigued):_Which one will it be?_

He:_I can not influence it, it depends on them_.(he flips the coin)

(he vanishes, the coin landing on its edge)

Fool:_This can not be! That means that both possebilities will occur. I will have to warn them, but if what he sais is true then nothing I do can change it._

The last stage created by him was one of the greatest. Many belived it to be a miracle, but he left the stage with a problem. Sora and Layla had given all they had on the stage and were not allowed on the stage for a month. That presented a whole new possibilities, Rosetta and May were eager to put on a new stage, wanting to surpass the last act, their determination creating a wonderfull stage, for the first time May and Rosetta co-starred.

For both it had been a uniqe experience. They worked well together, but Rosetta knew that only one person could fufill her dream on the stage.

In Sora's Room

Sora was sleeping deeply, slowly waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and it took a while before she realized who it was.

_Heal faster_! the man screamed.

Sora was seriously spooked by him falling out of her bed.

Sora(scared):_What just happened? _(realizing) _That can't be ..._

It was Kalos.

Kalos:_Didn't you hear me, I thought I told you to heal faster._

Sora(under the bed not seeing him)(certain):"_It's him_."

Sora got up still exhausted got beack into bed.

Sora:_Yes sir_.

Kalos:_I'm not paying you for sleeping._

Sora(getting back at him):_You're not even paying me as long as I am not on the stage_.

Kalos:_Aren't you going to ask me what I am doing in your room?_

Sora:_I think you made clear why you are here._

Kalos:_Besides that._

Sora(concerned):_Is there trouble on the stage?_

Kalos:_And can you guess who?_

Sora(more concerned):_Rosetta?_

Kalos:_That's right._

Sora:_Whats wrong, what has happened?_

Kalos:_Have you seen her show?_

Sora:_Only tomorrow I am allowed to leave bed_.

Kalos:_I have arrenged for you to see the show._

Sora:_What do you mean arranged, I'll watch the show?_

Kalos:_You'll be sitting in the audience_.

Sora(confused):_What? Shouldn't I watch from backstage? Why should you spend money on buying me a seat._

Kalos:_You have to be in the audience for Rosetta to see you._

Sora_:I see, I am to pressure her._

Kalos:_And by the way, I have deducted the ticket from your pay_.

Sora(struck):_I should have known_.

Kalos(leaving):_I hope you are ready for this task_.(he leaves the room)

Sora gets back to sleep, closing her eyes, thinking.She remebers what Layla said to her.

She will have to be harsh to her, for her own good, if she can't Rosetta will never fufill herself.

Sora:"_Can I really do that? I am not Layla after all, but I must pressure her just as she did me_."

The next day Rosetta came a to Sora before she left for the preparation.

Sora's Room

Rosetta:_I'm off to the stage, when will you be able to come?_

Sora(lying):_Tomorrow I am allowed and I'll come and see your show._

Rosetta(delighted):_I can't wait, I'll give my best when you come_.(she left)

Sora(concerned):"_She already makes a serious mistake that I have also made myself. She belives that there is a ultimate stage, that none can top. If she continues beliving that she will fail before she starts."_

Sora was anxious she tought a great deal about what to do what to say.

She took into consideration that Rosetta might make serious mistakes.

If that happened what would she say? How should she act? She remembered Laylas gesture and words, the challenges they faced, the bond they had.

She thought if she could really repeat what had happened to her. That tought made Sora a bit sad, to her it made her path less unique because it could be repeated.

Fool:_Why do you get troubled so easy?_

Sora flinched but quickly regained her composure.

Sora:_You out of all people should understand._

Fool:_Indulge me, I will listen._

Sora:_Well then, I am growing concerned with Rosetta, she seems to be reapeating the same mistakes as me._

Fool:_That is troubleing you? That should make it easier for you to correct her._

Sora:_There is the problem, can I do that?_

Fool:_If you can't Rosetta will end up suffering._

Sora:_Yes, but if I cut her off she will suffer too, can't I avoid that?_

Fool:_Becoming a star doesn't exclude troubles, you can't avoid facing her and beating her down._

Sora(shocked):_How could I do something like that? Rosetta is my friend how could turn her down if she needs my help._

Fool:_Now there is the real problem_.

Sora(frustrated):_What?_

Fool:_The two of you are friends, your bond having been established some time ago, where you and Layla the same at the begining?_

Sora:_No, but I can't be like her._

Fool(a bit upset_):And you call yourself her friend?_

Sora(can't belive what he is saying):_What did you just say?_

Fool(composed):_You heard me, if you can not be hard on her in order to save her then you don't share a true bond._

Sora:"_He was more direct then usual_"

Fool:_That was the problem all along, I knew the minute she saw me that this would be a problem._

Sora:_But what am I supposed to do? It would destroy her_.

Fool:_She will live, as did you, reborn from the ashes like ..._

Sora(completing): _.. the pheonix._

Fool:_Yes, up until now you only once questioned her, at the last stage together_.

Sora:_You mean the unsmiling princess_?

Fool:_Yes._

Sora:_Yes I told her she was faking a smile and did you see how depressed she got? She ran away, her dream almoast completly shattered?_

_What will happen when I cut her off then? She might consider suicide!_

Fool(slighlty amused):_Stop the drama, how did you feel when Layla insulted your first stage?_

Sora(trying to defend Rosetta):_That was diffrent. Rosetta is still a kid in comparison._

Fool(incredulous):_A kid? She has turned sixteen and you were her age when the real troubles began._

Sora(slightly convinced):_That may be true, but ..._

Fool:_Snap out of it! if you act like that she will always remain behind, to concerned about you, not wanting to beat you._

Sora is left without a counterargument, a silence fell between the two, Sora now more troubled then before. Fool sees the change in her mood and decides that now would be the time to let her the news that should concern her more, as long as she was thoughtfull.

Fool(serious):_Now that she is older a new problem has appeared._

Sora(frustrated):_Another problem? What could be worse then this?_

Fool:_Now that she is sixteen as you were she will want to attempt the legendary maneuver with you as you did at her age with Layla._

Sora:_Already?_

Fool:_But that is not the real problem_.

Sora:_And whats that?_

Fool:_She has seen the maneuver, normally I should have kept it a secret until both of you are ready and I aprooved that you could do it. But because she knows what the maneuver implies she has already been posessed by its charm._

Sora:_Are you saying you can't aproove us?_

Fool(sad):_This time I can't, that what makes the maneuver more risky._

Sora_:What about the future can you tell me?_

Fool(summens his crystal ball):_Altough unclear it seems Segatarius will have to point her bow at someone this time._

Sora(getting desperate):_But the future can be changed._

Fool:_It always can, but only you can change it and by refusing to beat Rosetta down you will only make things worse._

Sora(resigned):_Then it seems I have no choice._

Fool(correctng):_Oh but you have a choice, the question is if you have a heart._

(Fool vanishes leaving Sora alone to ponder her problem)

Sora:"_So if that is how it is going to be I will have to become colder towards Rosetta, at least for the time beeing_."

She got out of bed, her legs weakened by the long vacation, she knew she would have to train again and regain her phisique.

But at the moment she was just standing in front of the mirror, looking at her face, seeing if she could look cold and calculated. She quickly noted that she could not act like Layla, but if Rosetta would truly dissapointe her she didn't need to act.

Fool reappearing observing Sora was getting ready and serious to become Rosettas guide noted remebered the word he said and noted.

Fool:"_And so the coin has started turning_."

At that day she went out, everybody greeted her with respect, but now after her last grand act it seemed that she was respected even more. She wasn't familiar with this feeling, it was awkward, she started understanding how Layla had felt.

On the way to the Stage

It was evening, the sun barly there, she was slowly walking to go to the show. She didn't know what to expect, she still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

The whole day had turned quite gloomy, as new troubles came, still she considered herself lucky becuase she had had Layla as her rolemodel. A new sense of respect Sora felt for Layla. unlike her and Rosetta she did not have any guide but herself, how strong she was then. Spaced out as she was she only noticed that she had arrived at the stage when the guard asked her for her ticket.

Bouncer:_Ticket please._

Sora:_Huh?_

Bouncer:_Oh its you Sora, I didn't recognize you, you still need to give me your ticket, rules are rules._

He didn't get a response, only after snapping his fingers in her face she came to.

Sora:_What? Yes? Ah... Carl you scared me, what are you doing here?_

Bouncer_:You seem troubled, I work as the bouncer here have you forgotten?_

Sora:_Ahh yes, silly me._

Bouncer:_Ticket please._

Sora:_Right, here it is_.(hand the ticket)

Bouncer:_Enjoy the show, you earned it._

Sora(slightly sad):_I hope I can._

Inside the she could see the crowd anticipation, this at least had not changed, so from the crowds view it still was the same stage.

Inside a strong male voice was calling her, it was Jerry who along with Kate had come to see the stage.

Jerry:Sora.(waves hands) _Over here._

Kate:_Really do you always have to make a show around you?_

Jerry(oblivios_):What do you mean?_

Kate sighed, she liked his love for the stage, but he could have got her attention in a more sublte manner.

Sora:_Thank you for reserving my seat._

Kate:_Well you are our star even offstage._

Sora:_Have you been to the shows in my absence?_

Jerry:_Of course we wanted to see how much the stage lost its shine_.

Sora(concerned_):Has it?_

Kate:_Well we don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but it is diffrent_.

Sora:_I should have done something about that._

Kate:_Don't blame yourself, you had to recover_.

Jerry:_It was not your fault, and he apologized personally to me at the hospital._

Sora:_He did?_

Jerry:_He truly had felt sorry for what happened, at first I wanted to beat him up for what he did._

Kate(cutting him off):_Jerry! But he truly felt sorry._

Sora(changig subject_):So how is the stage?_

Jerry:_It still retains its magic, most of them are good and shine on stage, but your redhaired friend has been performing weirdly lately._

Sora's hunch was now proven, she was sad that she would have to sort things out with Rosetta, but she still wanted to convince herself.

Jerry(excited):_Finally I have seen the show many times, but always I am pleasently surprised._

Kate:_I swear you are like a little kid, when the show starts._

Jerry:_That coming from someone who is on the edge of her seat on every show._

Kate(forfeiting):_Then I think its safe to say that we both are children when it comes to the stage._

Sora was listening to their argument, visibly amuzed by them, seeing that they truly fittet together.

The lights went on the crowd was silenced. The show had begun.

Sora then sighed in relief seeing that everybody was performing as well as they usually did.

Annas gags were also quite good and brought a laugh from Sora. For Jerry it was a diffrent story, he laughed so loud and couldn't stop, whilst Kate also laughing startet laughing harder when seeing her partner was incapable of stopping.

After the gags ended everybody was wiping their tears of joy from their faces.

Sora started and Kate started giggeling seeing Jerry red as a tomato.

But Sora abruptly stopped realizing that the main event was about to start.

The light dimmed down, the anticipation was growing strong.

Sora(concerned):"_I hope I am wrong_."

The show was lively Rosetta and May making a grand entrance, but already Sora became dissapointed seeing how May was performing beautifully and Rosetta was just performing as if it was routine. Sora could not belive how easily she gave the spotlight to May. They were partners it shouldn't be like this. May also noticed that her petite co-star was again performing dull and could only perform better hoping to compensate for her.

May:"_She is doing it again. What is wrong with her?"_

Then whilst looking at the crowd if her strategy had worked, she recognized a familiar figure. Her unique shade of hair was unmistakeble.

May looked at Sora and couldn't belive what she was seeing. She had seen a happy Sora, a sad Sora, a thoughtfull Sora, a angry Sora, a playfull Sora, but what she had witnessed send a chill down her back more the the cruel trainings, or even what Leon could dish out.

For the first time May had seen a dissapointed Sora.

Words could not describe the expression could see, even the words Sora and dissapointed were contradictory. She could not belive her eyes, for the first time May was geniuly scared by her, but all the more curious.

Sora seeing that May had spotted her turned her attention to her.

May could not bare to look in those eyes, but she couldn't look away. She had seen this look before, but on Sora it was horrible to witness.

Sora looked intensivly at May, wondering how she could let Rosetta perform like this, May returned the glance that made Sora remeber that Rosettas guide should be her.

Sora nodded signaling to May, May understood.

May:"_She wants to confront her_" (to Rosetta) :_You are in serious trouble._

Rosetta(swinging):_What? Why?_

May(looking to Sora as if to show her where to look):_Sora is here._

Rosetta(pleasently surprised):_She is, then lets get out the big guns and impress her_.

Rosetta started performing more wildly and boldly.

May(warning her):_Wait, you don't understand_.

May had no choice, but to play along, in the end she had to as her partner, but she knew that Rosettas sudden change in order to impress Sora struck her already heavy heart.

Rosetta(exhalted):_Let's put on the best show for her_.

May(worried):_Wait, what are you doing?_

Unlike May Rosetta had not met eyes with the dissapointed Sora.

Sora in the audience could not belive what was happening.

Sora(blaming herself):"_How could it come this far, have I taught her to act like this and didn't notice it?"_

Jerry(concerned, looking at Sora):_Sora? Are you alright? Sora?_

He also could not belive the sight in front of him, the cheerful, playful Sora was struck and revealed to be terribly displeased by what she saw. He decided not to pursue, trying to ignor those almoast angry, but mostly dissapointed eyes.

Sora was looking at Rosettas routine as Rosetta found out she was watching. She could not belive how lowly she performed and this sudden change made things worse.

Rosetta was oblivious to Sora's dissapontment and performed, vividly. May tried her best and performed more reluctant, she wanted to take some of the blame of Rosetta who surly would have been destroyed, but it didn't work ,the damage was done, there was nothing she could do.

Rosetta noted the sudden change in her partner and asked her as if to mock.

Rosetta(playfully):_What happened to you?_

May(serious):_You should be asking._

Rosetta didn't understand what was going on and regarded May's comment as her antics which she tought she used to mask her defeat.May could do nothing more and decieded that she couldn't save her, she knew what waited for her.

The show ended in its usual shine, everybody was smiling widely, even May faked a smile, unable to hide her concern, Rosetta on the other hand was smiling as if she had just won the lottery , anxiously trying to find Sora in the audience clapping, but she could not spot her.

After the lights were turned off the applause was celebrating their show, a rather upset May quickly brushed besides her.

May:_You are in for a rough ride._

Rosetta looked dumbstruck.

May:_I just thougt I should warn you._

Rosetta(mubeling_):What go into her?_

Backstage everybody was pleased having performed as best they could.

May was sitting on a bench looking sad, she clearly was not in a mood to talk.

Everybody was complimenting eachother on a job well done.

Rosetta could not join them as she was franticly looking around for Sora.

She lightend up seeing her at one of the big exits where vehicels come in.

The door was wide open, a wind blowing inside the tent, cooling the performers, but as Rosetta saw Sora she stopped dead in her tracks a good distance from her. The wind sending a chill down her spine. A silence fell between the two. Sora was just leaning at the door, eyes closed, visibly displeased. Everybody quickly noticed and a silence settled.

It was nervracking. May who didn't see a thing knew it was time and walked away so that she could not give any support.

Rosetta didn't know what to make of the situation. It seemed an elaborate joke, but she quickly realized the seriousness of the situation. She was trying to proceed to her, but something stopped her, for the first time Rosetta was afraid, afraid of Sora. Her heart pounded, standing out from the crowd she looked as if ready to be shot. She made a few slow steps her voice shaken and scared.

Rosetta(nervous):_H-h-h-how did you like m-m-m-my s-s-sh-show?_

At the mention of that Sora opened her eyes, looking at the redhead with cold eyes.

The dissapointment in her eyes was worse then getting shot. Rosetta began to shake, her legs wanting to run, but they felt heavy as stone. She was just standing there.

The crowd around them also was disturbed.

Mia_:"What has happened? I have never seen her like that."_

Anna_:"Did she not enjoy my routine? I thougt it was funny. But it looks like Rosetta seems to be upsetting her. But why?"_

On the other hand Leon was pleasently surprised seeing that now she took the young performer serious, but even he had to admit that cold stare could rival both his and Laylas stare, but hers was more genuine.

Rosetta breathing got stronger, as if she was fearing for her life.

She could not belive that Sora's chocolate eyes wich she always found pretty and friendly could express such feelings of dissapointment. She felt that even dying in front of her was an option seeing how it would end that persistant glare.

Just as Rosetta thought she should say anything, Sora stopped leaning on the door and just stood. Nobody had ever noticed her like that. She was just as dissapointment, but she also stood there very imposing impressing everybody, unwillingly. Mia thought she looked cool, it reminded of Layla but seeing Sora act like that made it even cooler, but all the more frightning.

Just as Rosetta summoned enough courage to say something she turned around, unseen by them two small tears came down her cheeks. She walked away.

Everybody was perplexed by this scene, most didn't know what to think, they deducted that Rosetta had done something terrible, and to everyone, even closest friends it was the first time she had expressed herself like that.

Rosetta had fallen in her knees almoast passing out, shocked by what had just happened. Tears started flowing, some tryed to help her up but she fought them off. The pain was unbrearable.

Rosetta(deeply sad and depressed) :"_Who was that? Was that the Sora I had vowed to remain friends for ever? Was it something I did? But what could it have been? Did she not enjoy the special stage I had put on for her? I don't want to see her like that again, but what should I do?"_

Mia and Anna snapping out of what just happened were moving off leaving Rosetta alone.

Ken only remained unseen by the little redhaired girls who was now audibly crying.

Ken:"_Did you have to go that far Sora? She seemed very confident that she was doing the right thing, but in the end I doubt it made it feel any better."_

Ken painfully watched the little girl cry her soul out. He decided to watch over her. Knowing that Rosetta was very emotional and cherished the bond with Sora, he didn't find it absurd if she would attempt suicide.Ken hoped he would never witness Sora as cold and Rosetta as sad.

Everybody else went and got changed, Mia and Anna where quite shocked with the whole deal, they understood what she had done, but were unsure why she had been si cruel. They were quite upset with Sora for doing that and decided to confront her and get a straight answer.

Sora after she crossed the bridge that connected the stage to the mainland, she made sure nobody from the stage saw her, she began running to the dorms, disgusted with herself she was crying all the way. People asked her if she needed anything, but she didn't hear them.

Coming to the dorms she slowed down, her cry got louder, she was sure nobody was here to hear her, everybody had to arrive from the stage. She could barely get the door open, watching hands made her feel as if she had just killed someone with them.

She closed the door quickly after her, also locking the two extra locks so that she would remain undisturbed, nobody from here should know how she felt.

Sora's Room

She was just sitting in her bed and cryed her pain, but that didn't make anything better. She decided to call the only person who could understand her. Layla, she would know words of wisdom, or at least that was what Sora hoped. Getting out her cellphone, looking at it she started crying again, Rosetta had bought it for her because she was hard to reach, but she knew it was more of a symbol of their bond.

She dialed Layla's number and waited for a reply, wiping some of her tears, she tryed to regain her normal voice.

Layla:_Hello?_

Sora(murky):_Layla ...?_

Layla(concerned):"_She doesn't fool me trying to hide her sadness" Sora? Is anything wrong?_

Sora:_I decided it would be best and do as you said. I am going to guide Rosetta._

Layla:_You seem destroyed what has happened,what did she do wrong?_

Sora began telling Layla all that had happened, even Layla was surprised by this cold maneuver, she could have done that in the past, but now she thougt it was a terrible thing, even tough she knew it was a necesary.

Layla:_Be strong Sora, you know you did it for her own good._

Sora:_That doesn't make it any easier._

Layla:_It shouldn't be._

Just then outside the room an angry Anna and a annoyed Mia were arriving at her door.

As she was trying to knock she stopped her hand.

Anna:_Mia whats wrong?_

Mia:_It's Sora, I think she is crying_.

Anna and Mia both got their ears next to the door trying to hear her better.

They had never heard her cry like that. Both now understood that she even tough she wasn't showing it was probably one of the hardest things she had done. Just as they were evesdropping, a voice starteled them.

May(sad):_She's crying, isn't she?_

She didn't need an answer, she read their faces.

May:_Even tough Sora today was unsually cold as you would only expect from Layla, I think she isn't strong as her._

The three left deciding that they should keep it a secret, for now at least.

Inside a partially crying Sora was talking on the phone, choking on her tears while pouring her soul to Layla.

Layla was intrigued to find out the depth of their bond, it was similar to their own, she saw that their bond that just shattered made it harder for Sora to guide her.

Layla:_Sora be strong!_

Sora:_How can I look at myself after what I did?_

Layla:_You did the right thing, you must not regret it and keep facing her._

Sora couldn't say anything at all.

Layla hung up leaving a crying Sora yell her name out a few times before she realized she had hung up.

Sora was starting to hear the other people coming in for the night and tryed to cry more silently, deciding not to turn back now, if she would it made this event meaningless.

A now completly depressed Sora continued crying her heart off and she finally fell asleep.

Fool(who had been observing her):_That's odd, she is even crying in her sleep._

Rosetta's Room

After Ken finally led her to her room, she just sat on her bed, eyes still moist from all the tears she had cried. She could not understand what went wrong, why was she like that?

Was she heartless as all the other people she had met? That thought only made her sadder, she already began blaming Sora, but she was the one who made mistakes.

But why couldn't she tell her directly?

Rosetta barely got some sleep, but early in the morning fatigue got the better of her.

At least she was glad it was sunday and her show had ended. At least for the moment she could not make the dissapointment worse.

Sora's Room

She was again looking in the mirror, she did not recognize that person. The selfloathing was unbeareble.

Sora_:"What have I become? Now what should I do?"_

She was remebering all the times Layla had been angry with her and realized.

Sora_:"That's it! I now have to wait for her to confront me."_

Then as she realized.

Sora_:"That means that I can't talk to her until she is ready."_

But a positive thought came to her.

Sora:"_But she's a born fighter, she will quickly get over it. Then we can move on and repair our bond."_

That thought lightened her mood a bit, to the others she decided to act normally and if Rosetta should try to talk to her she would again be forced to give her the cold shoulder.

That brought her mood down again, she sat down and started remebering how they met.

Everything went so quick, Sora didn't think she would see her as idol, but in the end she could not refuse her, she always had been easy to manipulate, only now did she realize the extend of her choice.

Rosetta's Room

Odly she woke up feeling quite good, she had a good nights sleep after crying herself to sleep, but as soon as she remebered and tears once again flowed.

Rosetta:"_Now what? I can't bear to see her again, if I apologized I could make things worse, especially because I don't know what I did wrong" _(comes to the only reasonable conclusion) "_I will have to avoid her from now on." _

It was a heartbreaking choice, but she saw no other way, she secretly hoped time would heal the wounds.

Mess Hall

Sora went alone to the dining room, she got the most awkward stared and glances, nobody seemed to want to get near her, they were afraind. She got her meal and sat down.

Mia and Anna spotted her and wanted to cheer her up.

Sora(astounded):_Guys ... I ..._

Mia:_Lets have breakfeast._

Anna(trying to avoid the subject):_I wonder where Leon is, not once did he eat here with the rest._

Mia:_Knowing him, he must be in some fancy restaurant._

Anna(attempting to joke):_Or he is out hunting._

Mia began laughing, Sora also twitched a little, but nothing more.

Both noticed she was still troubled and Mia slowly whispered to her ear :_We understand what you did and we support you._

That brought a half smile from her face, she thought that she didn't be the one to show her depression and began lighting up.

Sora:_Thanks to both of you, but please try to give Rosetta some support as well._

The meal then continued as usual, Anna trying to tell jokes, Mia bewildered when she messed up. Sora began to laugh again and both saw the old Sora was still there.

Rosetta came and saw them, she noticed she was still acting the same, but she wondered if Sora would behave normally towards her. The urge to talk to her was replaced by the fear of beeing beaten down by those eyes. She decieded not to pursue her today, she quickly went in line, it was good that Sora was facing the other way.

Mia saw her and wanted to tell Sora, but she could read her in momnets like this.

Sora:_She is behind me isn't she_.

Mia:_Pretty much._

Sora took a depressed sigh and took a sip of her drink. She knew what this meant_ "She is afraid of me. Until she can't overcome her fear we won't be able to move on."_

Anna(seeing her sadness):_Another dissapointment huh?_

Sora noded and finished her meal, she wanted to see if Rosetta was still here, but she took off, "_Probably eating in her room_" she thought.

Training was never held on sunday, but Sora was busy on trying to recover hre muscles, she had spent a week in bed, getting up barley, it shouldn't be a problem.

Ken who was looking for her knew she would probably be here.

She was running on the treadmill.

Ken asked her: _Troubled?_

Not wantning to admit:_Why would you say that?_

Ken coming over to the machine smiling:_Well according to the mileage on this machine you should have run to New York and back._

Sora astounded, to her she was just on the treadmill for five minutes.

You should take a small break, he reasoned with her.

Gasping she was recovering on a nearby bench.

_Here's your protein drink_, he said with a friendly smile.

Sora thanked him: _What would I do if you weren't looking out for me_.

Well I would guess you'd be living under a bridge, he asked trying to joke.

Even tough she was amused she didn't think it to be such an absurd possibility.

_Ken?_ she asked not looking at him. _Yes I think you did the right thing _, he answered knowing her question. _Thanks, _the lilac haired girl answered with the pleasent smile that everybody was missing.

_There you are!_ he visibly pleased to have cheered her up._ Who? _she asked the boy intrigued. _The old Sora who I fell _... reconsidering his words ..._ I mean who we all had missed_. "_Darn it_" the boy thought "_I blew it again_." The blonde boy sighed in dissapointment.

_Are you troubled now? _asked Sora seeing him, attempting to joke. _Yes.. uh , i mean No ... I mean you should get back to training_, the boy tryed to cover up. Sora was amuzed by his antics and decided to play along _:Yes sir! _she saluted him.

_Don't overdo it, you should also get back on the trapeeze today_, the boy left her happy that she got her back on her feet.

May's Room

May was practicing on a chiar, she was trying to slowly gain Sora's balancing ability by daily balance training. She was getting a good feel. She was concentrated balancing on the chiar which tilted on two legs.

Just outside Rosetta was hoping she could talk to her. She knocked and waited for a response. All that she heard was a loud thump as something obviously had fallen.

Loud footsteps raced to the door and a very angry May yelled out:_ Why the hell are you people disturbing me for! _seeing that it was Rosetta that wasn't at all fazed by her outburst. The redhaired girl just silently said looking at the ground:_ Someone else who is upset with me. It must be a talent._

May after seeing the depressed girl tried to excuse herself: _Oh Rosetta, I didn't know it was you, don't worry I'm upset with everyone. Can I come in? _the little girl asked._ Sure _,May answered. _"She is here to find out what went wrong."_

The two girls sat at the tabel._ May? _the she asked._ Yes? _The chineeze replied thinking _"Here she goes." _

_You warned about something on the last show, and you had warned me before, but what did you try to warn me about? _the small girl asked desperate for an answer.

May laughed softly. _What is so amusing? _said Rosetta slightly disturbed.

_When I asked Leon something similar, do you know what he told me? _

_What?_ asked the girl getting more desperate._ He told me that if I didn't know the answer to my problem myself I don't deserve to be told_, the chineeze said wih a cold voice.

_I see _, the redhead said dissapointed that she didn't get the answer she wanted._ "Not even on her I can count on support."_

May broke her thoughts:_ But this is Sora we are talking about, if you would go to her you just might sort things out._

She didn't understand how that would help she was more afraid it would agravate the situation. She just answered: _I understand_. still unsure of what to do.

May displeased that she didn't understand drove her out: _Now go and think about it._

Rosetta left leaving May slightly annoyed to continue her balance training.

Hours later Sora returned form her trapeeze training, she was visibly exhauseted, but she was happy knowing that she still hadn't lost her abilitys. The week long vacation did weaken her but not that much,_ "Something good for a change" _she thought. As she opened the door when her cellphone was ringing. May again had fallen of the chiar when she heard the sound, she know it could only be Sora, she wanted to talk to her.

Sora answered the call thinking _"If its Rosetta it means she isn't ready yet if she can not talk directly to me." Hello? _she asked, but to her surprise it was Kalos who just introduced himself trough a simple:_ It's me._

Sora thinking that something bad had happened: _Now whats wrong? _she asked slightly annoyed by all the problems she was having._ Actually, I called to let you know I quite pleased how you treated Rosetta, atough even for me it was harsh and surprising_.

The lilac-haired woman closed the door behind her, thinking nobody would hear her, but May quickly came and pinned her ear to the door.

Sora was amuzed by the call:_ Boss, if I didn't know better I could have sworn, that was a compliment_. Kalos partially continueing the joke: _Don't flatter yourself_.

_So that all you wanted to tell me? Wheres the catch? Am I going to Russia for a surprise show? _she wanted to enjoy herself a bit and mocked him some more. Kalos getting the hint: _No I just .. _Sora interrupted: _No? Then have you fired the workers and need me to single handidly built the next stage? _Kalos was annoyed by her comments, altough they weren't all that rude, he didn't want to give in. Sora on the other hand pulled out a trump card:_ Don't tell me! Is Sarah pregnant?_

Kalos snapped at the last comment: _Stop it! Would you please listen_.

She knew she had pushed it too far, but little fun was just what she needed_.:I'm all ears she _said in a funny voice, trying to mask her laughs.

_I just wanted to know if you can continue what you have started._

She became serious:_ Of course I will, I can't leave her like that. _

_Thats all I needed to know, bye then_. ,he said but before he could hang up Sora asked: _Kalos? _the man answered:_ What is it?_

_If its a baby girl please call her Sora._ ,she hung up leaving Kalos annoyed but thinking_ "Hmm ... Sora is a nice name. Wait! what am I thinking?"._

Sora in her Room let out a laugh celebrating her victory over her boss. She knew that he would pay her back, but that had been just priceless. May had opened the door as usual letting herself in: _My My Sora, that was cruel and sneaky_. Both started laughing when it stopped May just added: _Yes, I thought it was funny too._

_So what can I help you with?_ Sora asked getting serious._ I think Rosetta has a problem_, said the blackhaired woman who then added: _She is afraid to confront you because she doesn't want to upset you again_. Sora suspected that could explain the lack of contact: _Then there is nothing I can do ,she has to overcome it herself_. May agreed and added whilst walking out the door:_ Maybe she just needs some persuasion._

Several days passed ,Sora quickly regained her strength back and was performing with the usual splendor, Rosetta however could still not convince herself to go to Sora. May noticed that and finally snapped, it really became annoying to see Rosetta like that. She stompted her way angryly to her Room, knocking almoast tearing the door down.

Rosetta answered the door and was surpised to find her: _May? _the chineeze did not even look at her, instead she was looking over her as if trying to find someone._ Is Rosetta here? _the blackhaired girl asked._ What wrong with you? I'm right here? _the redhead answered not understanding what was going on. May did not pay attention to her but stormed inside looking in everyroom shouting: _Rosetta? Rosetta? _The redhead was begining to get annoyed:_ Are you blind? _The chineeze just looked dissapointed: _Well if Rosetta isn't here please tell her to come to me when she comes back._

_Why are you ignoring me,can't you see that I'm Rosetta? _May started laughing mocking the redhead who was ready to lose it when she added: _You? Rosetta? Don't make me laugh, the Rosetta I know is a fighter, the Rosetta I know would not let troubles overtake her so easily_. The redhaired girl now was struck by her words thinking:_ "Have I forgotten who I am, have I changed so much?" _May saw that she finally got trough to her and calmly addded : _ The Rosetta I know should probably be confronting Sora right now, I guess I'll look for here there_. She was walking out the door when Rosetta added: _Yes, theres where she should be._

May pleased added whilst closing the door after her:_ I think I heard her just now._

Rosetta wanted to thank her, but she already was alone now, finally realizing:"_May is right, why haven't I asked Sora what the problem was? Avoiding her now seems to have been the worst thing that I could have done. Sora waited for me to fight back and I just ran away scared. ... running away? ... this is becoming a stupid habit_.

Just as she realized Fool apeared.

Rosetta was visibly releaved to see him and asked:_Where have you been the last days? I really needed your advice and you were missing? _Fool had a annoyed grin on his face, realizing that she hadn't noticed simply adding:_ I have always been here._

Only now did she realize that she had once again lost the ability to see Fool and became troubled that she had forgotten her dreams.

Fool attempted to cheer her up:_ We really need to stop breaking up like this_. That got a big smile on the redheads face. Now pleased the spirit wanted to try his luck:_ How about a reunion kiss?_

Rosetta changed from happy to angry and trapped him in a jar. Fool was visibly amused but hated the jar still he continued: _All right I'll settle for a bath with you. _That fired up Rosetta some more and he saw he had gone to far and apoligized: _Sorry, I'm very sorry, unebelivibly sorry, but at least poke some airholes_. Rosetta got out a scisor poked tiny airholes, almoast impaling the frigthend spirit. Then she got out a lable and worte something. Fool curious what she was doing: _What is that for? _She stuck the lable on the jar and satisfied left the room.

Fool wondered what she had wrote and read:_ tirips detrevrep fo eraweB ? is that french? _,then he realized that he was reading mirrored and understood the lable: _Beware of perverted spirit_... visibly annoyed: _Oh tou-che, very original._

Now with her confidence restored she decided to confront Sora, friend or enemy she needed to know what had happened between them. May seeing Rosetta walking determined to the training hall now she knew she had understood, she couldn't help but smile thinking:"_Just some persuasion_", pleased that she did a good job, admitedly she liked the little redhead, she was like her a fighter. It seemed that the Rosetta had more then one guide.

In the training hall nobody was but Sora, practicing on the trapeeze. Rosetta was nervous she knew that the next conversation would save her dream or destroy it completly, she gathered all the courage she could muster and slid the door open just enough so that she could fit trough, she still was somewhat fearfull of Sora. The lilac-haired star saw her come in but acted as if she was too concentrated to notice. The redhaired girl just looked at Sora, eyes wide, feeling the same warmth coming from her and the urge to smile was simply too great. Sora noted that her fear was dissapearing, the smile gave her away._ "Finally she did something right for a change" _Sora thought. Trying to scare Rosetta a bit she intentionally failed her next jump. Scared was not the word, the little redhead gasped as if she would plummet to her death, she was terrified she couldn't even yell.

Falling in the net with her back towards Rosetta, she wanted to give the little girl a false sense of security that she still hadn't been noticed. Then Rosetta took over the initiative and spoke up hoping she would not be beaten dowbenn again :_Sora? _she said nervously.

Sora without turning just said: _Finally. _,still not turning to force Rosetta to continue.

The redhaired girl felt a huge burden had just been lifted from her heart, but still she saw Sora not as friendly as she used to be. She knew now that this had not become a confrontation but a confession. She tried to pick her words carefully, fearing not to say something that twould make it worse, but in the end she just said what her heart told her.

She took a few steps and got closer to the net, Sora was standing arms crossed waiting to hear what she had to say. Rosetta looking in the ground, obviously nervous started speaking:_ Sora, I ... I have ... I mean I wanted to tell you that I still don't understand what I have done that I dissapointed, but whatever it was I want to let you know that I am sorry._

The lilac haired girl was walking to the other edge of the net to jump of still not facing Rosetta, with a serious but gentle voice: _How can you apologize for a msitake you don't even recognize?_ Rosetta was left speachless, she understood how ridiculous it sounded.

_I ... I .. _Sora interupted: _That is what you are here for, isn't it? _The ginger girl just said: Yes.

Now on solid ground she still didn't face Rosetta and just asked:_ Can you accept me as friend? Of course! _Rosetta answered _But can you accept me as your guide? _

_You have always been my superior and I don't think there is anyone else who can help me fufill my dream. _answered the shorter girl.

_Is that so? _asked Sora and turned around: _And what is that dream? _

Rosetta had first closed her eyes at first avoiding the look in her eyes, but she opened them shortly after. A huge weight had lifted from her heart. Sora looked pleased with her but still serious. Their eyes now meeting Sora pointed out the problem in the situation_: I can be your friend and I can be your mentor, but in order to fufill your dream I can't be both at the same time. _Rosetta was intrigued by her words_:Sora ... _, she continued: _So the real question is, what do you value more? Your dream or our friendship?. _That question was critical, if Rosetta would answer wrongly it would not only break her, but Sora as well. Rosetta considered the question and simply said: _I can not chose, there has to be a way to have both._

Sora pleased by the answer:_Very good, but will you respect me as your guide and work hard to become my partner? _The ginger girl just answered from the bottom of her heart: _ Sora .. I have always respected you and becoming your partner **is** my dream._

Sora now smiling like the old cheerfull Sora left the Room and just left Rosetta a few final words: _Good then ,tommorow we start training._

Rosetta just stood there and began to figure out what had happened, then she remebered Sora's last words, she couldn't belive it at first:_ "Did she say training? For what?" _the revelation struck her almoast making her faint _"could she mean for the legendary maneuver?" _she knew not to spawn hope like that, but the possibilty that her dream could come true left her heart racing.

She went slowly to her Room, remebering the words over and over again. In her Room as she opened the door she saw a quite pleased May standing. The chineeze girl spoke plainly:_ There you are, who was that other girl in your room earlier today. _That got a big smile from Rosetta as she played along:_ I'm sorry about her, there was something wrong with her, I don't think we'll be seeing her around here_. May smiled to and simply was happy for her, she began to like the little red-haired girl, altough she was not as little as she used to be._ I'm proud of you_. came from the black haired woman. Rosetta could barely belive what she was hearing and wanted to hug May, when May raised her hand:_ That is not necesary, if you like me too much you won't be able to perform with Sora_. Rosetta got a little sad and noticed she got carried away, but May could not stand the look on her face and gave up:_ Oh very well, but just this one time_. Rosetta didn't waste time and huged May leaving the chineeze almoast out of breath_. Now that we have reestablished our bond you should go see Sora and do the same_. Rosetta quickly left.

May altough usually cold and mean had a soft spot, to her Rosetta and Sora had become like siblings. Relived that Sora's plan had worked out she finaly could focus on her performance again, to May clearing the bad feng-shui around was a necesity.

Rosetta altough it was a short run, came to realize all that she did wrong and just as she stopped in front of Sora's door, she decided: _"I have to apologize to her."_

She knocked barley containing herself, a pleasent voice answered: _Come in._

Sora was looking out the window enjoying the lovely sunset, the way she looked made Rosetta realized that she had already forgiven her. She just sat there unable to look in Sora's sweet choclate eyes. Before she feared them, now she was overwhelmed by them.

She as before before talked without thinking too much, sincerity should be a priority whit partners, thats what Sora always said. _I am sorry for what I have done, I shouldn't have held back on the stage and try to impress only you, I should have performed for everybody._

Sora finally was relived that she had realized her mistakes and just answered:_ Very Good._

Rosetta had been praised before, but coming from Sora ,the person she admired the most, it could have matched a million applauses.

A silence befell the two, Sora knew what was about to come. _Sora? _asked Rosetta _Yes? _she answered. _When you told me we would start training in the morning, did you mean for the legendary maneuver?_. Sora smiled and walked slowly towards the red-haired girl: _We both can see Fool and now I can truly accept you as my partner, I don't think there should be a problem._

For Rosetta that had been the greatest news she had ever heared. Rosetta could not help but embrace Sora with crying eyes:_ I'm don't want you to be dissapointed again as long as I live_. Sora could not help but she now cryed tears herself. _"Finally I can show my weakness again." _Then wiping both her and then Rosetta's tears of she looked to the redhaired girl compassionate. With a swift move she gave Rosetta a brief kiss on the forehead, as a proud parent would give its child._ Go now and rest for tomorrow we start_.

Rosetta now turned ten shades of red, and went out. After she left Sora was left with the distinct feeling that she had lived trough this before, but something was diffrent_."Rosetta reminds me of me back at her age and now I have become more like Layla. History starts to repeat itself."_

Rosetta's Room

A now unimaginably happy Rosetta could not help but express her happiness. Fool who still was in the jar was watching her intrigued, her good disposition was contagious._ What has happened? _the locked spirit asked. Rosetta just wanted to tell the world how happy she was and decided to start with Fool. _Now that I have truly have become Sora's partners we will attempt the great maneuver_. A surprised Fool couldn't belive how fast everything was going, as a card just showed up in his hand_."Death, it means that troubled times are ahead." _he couldn't belive what he saw _"This has got to be the worst reading, I'm just glad I didn't make it" _Fool pondered who could have sent him this ominous message, but his thoughts were broken by Rosetta: _Fool come dance with me. _She removed the lid and started walsing with Fool, for her it was a wals for Fool it was more like the spincycle in the washing machine. He was partially lucky that he slipped out of her grasp, but he still hit the wall.

Rosetta now exhauseted by all that had happened, just layed on the bed. _She even kissed me_. she said to herself but Fool overheared_. Whaaaaat? Sora kissed you? _then considering the possibilties _So then, does that mean you two will be going steady? _

Rosetta's mood had changed quickly then ,she angrily rolled a newspaper and presented herself armed and dangerous in front of Fool :_If you must know it was on my forhead and more like between sisters_. Fool tryed to apologize, but he was condemmed, knowing that unlike Sora, Rosetta was the more temperamental and easier to tick off he knew he could not escape. _"When will I learn to shut the hell up." _

Loud beating could be heared coming from her Room and after Rosetta tired out an hour later and fell asleep, Fool could hardly belive he was still alive. _Maybe it was better in the jar. _he mumbled to himself.

The path now cleared, they could both walk it, but now they needed to face the dangers of it.

The next day Sora and Rosetta both let Kalos know that they would attempt the maneuver. He knew better then to doubt the two seeing as Rosetta had, since the first time Sora had done it, been posessed by its charm. That meant a huge leap. He would have to prepare a stage, both needed to start a special regime but he persuaded them to wait another week so that the sponsor could aproove. They agreed but were eager to start.

Mess Hall

Everybody was excited by the news, Rosetta was treated with some respect after she decided to attempt the maneuver.Sora however made sure it didn't get to her head drawing her attention:_ The stage is not about respect, its about the amazing the audience_. That got Rosetta out of it and she quickly realized that altough she had known Sora for the past years and she knew her weaknesses she was superior to her in many ways, she also noted that Sora had changed a lot, she was much more calculated, it might be because she was becoming more mature, but she could understand and it didn't bother her.

Everybody congratulated the two, but Sora shook them of telling them that they had not done it yet. Still with someone who had already succesfully completed the maneuver it shouldn't pose a problem.

Mia was particulary excited:_We can do it with a story this time, it will surly be even greater_. Then Sarah walked in with a pamflet she got:_ Sora, what is DDR? I hear its something japaneese so I thought I should ask you_. Sora just by the mention of the three letter remembered how much fun she had on it when she had grown up in Japan, an idea came into her head:_ Sure I know. Rosetta I think this should be a great way to test and train you. Of course that is if you want._

Rosetta felt challenged and a tiny bit insulted:_Of course I will. _Sora happy with her determination: _Good then lets go. Lead the way Sarah._

Game Arcade

Sarah did not dissapoint, the game arcade was quite crowded but the DDR machines were unoccupied. When asking how much it would cost the owner lamented that they could use it for free, because nobody else would. Rosetta was curious when seeing the machine, she didn't understand how this would help her.

_What am I supposed to do here Sora? _asked the smaller girl unsure. Its _easy, you see the four pads there with the four arrows, you have to step on the direction when you see it on the display, this will teach you a bit about improvisation and increase your reaction time._

Rosetta noded and got on the machine._ I want to play against you! _Sarah quickly jumped knowing this should be quite fun. Sora selected the song and all were anxious to see how they fared. Rosetta missed the first directions the first time, but got it right after some time. Sarah on the other hand even tough she tried her best, couldn't make it far. Rosetta got the hang of it and wanted Sora to acknowledge her, but Sora simply said:_ This is the easiest setting_.Mia tryed then Anna played against her. Only May held up against the determined Rosetta until the medium difficult stages. May could afford mistakes, but for Rosetta is was as important as life trying not to dissapoint Sora. May finnaly gave up rubbing her feet_:You japaneese are crazy! Why are the two platformes so close, I was looking out that I didn't bump into Rosetta_. Sora just replied to a defeated May: _I think its good fun. _then to Rosetta _ Are you ready for the harder levels? _Rosetta noded.

She quckly was overwhelmed by the speed of the game, she couldn't speak at all, her mind only focused on reacting perfectly matching the rythems of the song.

A small crowd had gathered around them seeing how Rosetta was getting quite good, but fatigue got the better of her and she fell. It was understandable, after an hour of contiunes playing, but she blamed herslef: _Sora I'm sorry_. But Sora didn't pay attention and walked up to the machine. The crowd was getting bigger anxious what show Sora would put on. The sounds of the machine could be heard in the entire arcade.

_Select game mode : Dance :Select number of pads: Two pads; Select dificulty: Very Hard :Choose song. _

Everybody was shocked, not only did she select the hardest game mode but she also had to concerntrate on two pads, and the eight seperate directions. A silence filled the room as the machine gave the start_: Round One: START!_

The song started easy enough but soon got extermely difficult and fast. Most coud not read the directions of the screen, but Sora could time them perfectly. The game became more a dance as the complexity of the song required sometimes to touch four diffrent pads at one time. The rythems of the song getting faster and faster it looked almoast impossible. If they had not seen it they hadn't belived it. All where impressed, sure they expected her to be good becuase the game originates from Japan, but they could not have guessed she was that good. Rosetta was bewildered by the sight, even moving almoast faster then the eyes could percive she still looked gracefull. She had seen her this gracefull on stage and only now understood that she didn't need a stage to be the star. She couldn't take hers eyes of Sora seeing her getting more fired up as the song progressed. A sudden glance from Sora to Rosetta made the taken readhaired girl realize that she should join in, making this dance a duet. She didn't hesitate and jumped up. A satisfied Sora was curious how they would perform under theese hard circumstances. As up to now Rosetta seemed to be modestly good, but now that she was with Sora she matched her moves, not even watching the screen, just seeing the pad she had to hit light up. This dance seemed almoast feral and was qute breathtaking, the tension in the air now building up. Not one of them wanted to make a mistake and followed the song joining hands looking like a real dancing pair. How they improvised the dance made it even more astounding. Only the sound of the machine could be heard, the song now reaching its first climaxe.Both performed flawlessly, it became more then a game, it became a show and the audience was amazed by them. Together they looked like a duo that could accomplish anything together, that was exactly what Sora wanted to see. The game now progressing the final climax reached nobody could take a breath seeing how the two worked prefectly together. Their moves compensating eachothers and more amazingly both not once watched the screen. The song came to an abrupt grand finale leaving the two exhausted and a slient crowd.

The silence lasted until Sarah was the first to snap out of it: _That was awsome_. Everyone started clapping. Rosetta now understood fully what performing with Sora would imply. She had to trust her but at the same time try to beat her and for the maneuver she had serious ground to cover.

When they left the owner of the arcade couldn't belive his luck. Everybody wanted to try the new game and thanked them and vowed that they could always come here and play for free.

Kalos Office

Later that day Kalos shleuded a meeting with Mr.Kenneth.

_Are you sure Kalos? _asked the old man concerned. If we show them that we are doubting them they will fail, I think we both know that. answered Kalos. A knock at the door interupted the two when Sora and Rosetta came in and took a seat. _Feels familiar doesn't it Sora? _asked a the main sponsor looking respectfully at Sora who simply answered:_ Almoast the same_. Sora was unusually clear and composed and had an air of commitment unlike Rosetta could could hardly stop shaking. _Relax_. whispered Sora but she couldn't help it.

_So you are Rosetta? _asked Mr.Kenneth. _Uh.. yes! _answered the redhaired girl who momentarily forgot where and who she was. _Are you confident you can do it? _continued the old man, but the determination could be seen in her eyes. _With Sora on my side I am sure I can do ... _Kalos interupted:_Then everything is arranged, tomorrow morning we take the flight to the Grand Canyon, go now and rest because we leave before dawn_.

After both girls left Mr.Kenneth could not help but express his concern: _The little one is determined not doubt, but somehow this doesn't seem right_. Kalos noded but added: _Even so if we don't trust them the maneuver will fail_._ Thats what I'm concerned about_. then reconsidering, _Lets make a deal , I will support them fully if we rig up an emergency net, just in case_. Kalos was intrigued by his idea: _Are you suggesting we do it without their knowledge. Thats exactly what I mean, it shouldn't be visible to them or the audience, we can even hide it in the central prop and it won't make the act any less magica_l. said Mr.Kenneth leaving Kalos to think: _I'm not sure it might even cause them to fail_. Mr.Kenneth was growing displeased:_ Kalos normally I would ask you to do it, but this time as your main sponsor I am ordering you. I don't want to loose one of them, especially because one of them has already been charmed by the maneuver and the other one has already done it once_. Kalos noded:_ It seems then that I have no choice._

Rosetta could not belive that now it was official, the road to her dream was clear now. Excited as she was Sora began to chat with her like in the good times when they were friends, but now becoming partners would require a stronger bond, before parting Sora wanted to make that clear: _Rosetta, what will follow in the next weeks will be tougher then you can at the moment imagine. I want you to give your best and not keep any secrets from me_. Rosetta noded and added smiling_:Then I can ask the same of you_. Sora couldn't help but smile at the young star but got serious: _In this time I may not be the nicest person and I want you to understand that this too is necesary in order to fufill your dream_. Rosetta sensed that she was trying to warn her: _I understand_.

They parted and headed to their rooms, Rosetta overexcited, but Sora determined but strangly resigned that this was her duty now.

Both Rosetta and Sora got into bed early and knew that tomorrow it would finally start. After checking both to see that they were alright Fool went outside where he was still wondering who could have send the deathcard in his reading. "_Could it be?" _the spirit quickly flew to the roof where he and the guardian of balance had last talked. Unimaginably the coin that he tossed was still on its edge undisturbed. As Fool got closer to the coin it began to react to the card in the spirits hand, Both glowing brightly. _"Now there is no doubt about it, he send the card to me, is he trying to warn me?"_ realized Fool and just as the thought crossed his mind the card in his hand turned into a glowing dust that settled on the coin and just by pure magic the coin tossed itself, however this time landing on one of its sides.

Fool was terified by this omen_: No! What am I to make of this, will they fail ... succed? _Dread overcame him ,looking at the sky yelling desperate for the solution _: Answer me! _

No answer came as much he had hoped for one, the only thing left was to wait and see how it plays out. The uncertainty was worse then a straight answer, now he didn't know if to warn them or support them. He needed an answer, but where would he get one?

Sora's Room

Fool decided that he could only turn to the last thing he left behind. The little bottle with the black feather was all that reminded of his visit, it as usually was on the counter next to Sora. The feather daily transgressed from ash to phonix feather and then to ash again, describing a perfect cycle out of which there was no escape. Momentarily the feather was ash, usually transforming to feather when the rays of sun ingnited it. Fool just stared at it hoping for a sign, the slightest omen, anything, but nothing had happened. _Why are you avoiding judgement? _said the anoyed spirit hoping he would be heard, but only Sora woke up due to him:_What's wrong Fool? Did something happen? _Fool didn't intend to wake her up, but he also thought he should keep his concern to himself, in order not to spoil the act._ Nothing, I was just thinking outloud again_. Sora a bit upset: _Well .. don't and let me sleep_. She turned around not noticing the concerned Fool who couldn't piece it together. _"I don't understand, which one could it be? Why have you tossed the coin in the first place?" _Then remebering _"I can not influence it, it depends on them." _... realizing_ "Now I understand he didn't toss the coin, Rosetta and Sora did it themselves, but if the coin spins too fast, it could reverse itself in the last moment." _Then seeing that the outcome could not be forseen even by him he couldn't help but smile seeing that even someone of his might couldn't interfeer he saw his answer as the only one: _"A vague answer, yet again, seems we are more alike then I had thought."_

The next early morning all woke up, Sarah had personally hid an alarm clock in each rooms so there was no way anybody would be sleeping in. Satisfied that her plan had worked she waited for them to come down at the jeep who was waiting to take them. Kalos who was driving couldn't stand waiting. Sora was ready, she had always been a early bird, unlike Sora Rosetta came sleepy and a total mess in her bedroom slippers and pijamas and wondered what had happened. Sarah started laughing at the sight:_ Thats a good look you got going there_. and started laughing again. Sora smiling just calmly said:_Were leaving, hurry up and _... Rosetta interupted:_ Whaaaat? Now? Oh no! I'll be right back_. and took off quickly getting ready. Two shadowy figures asked with ghostly voices:_ Excuse me, but why did you have to wake us too? _said one of the bizzare figuers that happened to be Mia._ Well? _Sarah now was starting to enjoy herself looking at Mia and Anna who looked like they had come from war, Anna more exhauseted beeing held up by Mia. Sarah stopped briefly_: Would you look at that its Jane and Tarzan. _That got Anna fully awake as she started laughing with Sarah. Angry Mia just shouted:_ THAT IS NOT FUNNY! _just as she said that water had splashed ontop of Mia, Anna and Sarah. May who had thrown a bucketload of water because she was terribly annoyed by the noise:_ What the hell are you people doing at this time of night? _Sarah who had been surprised still couldn't stop giggling:_ Mornin' May. Its easy you ,Mia and Anna are going to accompany Kalos, Sora and Rosetta to the Grand Canyon._

_May couldn't belive her ears:Have I been demoted from performer to worker? You must be crazy if you think I'll come with ... Please _May. asked Sora in such a manner and with such a voice that she couldn't refuse. _"Damn it! I hate when she does that." Alright, but only this one time_. She stormed into her room angrily packing a suitcase, but wondering _"Why do I have to go?" _then grasping the true reason_ "Unless she wants me to give Rosetta support ... support that she herself can't provide this time."_

Ten minutes later everybody was ready, still not fully awake and they all drove off. Rosetta fully awake, May angry, Mia half a sleep and Anna fully asleep in the backseat and Sora and Kalos in the front seats. Sora found the whole situation rather amusing. Kalos sighed dissapointed:_ I thought I could get back at you with the hidden clock for our last conversation_. Sora couldn't help but laugh:_ I always check everything before I go to bed_. Kalos incredulos: _And why is that? _... _Lets just say that I have a thing against perverted spirits_. A bump was came from one of the suitcases_. I heard that! _yelled an insulted Fool. Sora happy she had found the stowaway:_ I'm sure you did._

_Funny thats what Arlon also used to say_. said Kalos_. And for good reason_, Rosetta said: _haven't you learned to stop hiding in Sora's suitcase? _Fool didn't consider his answer:_ But I'm in your suitcase. _Rosetta was shocked to hear that and quickly searched her clothes and found the spirit. _You! Thankfully I brought my trusty jar. _she stuck Fool in the jar and closed her suitcase pleased that he couldn't escape._ No! Anything but the jar, I can't feel a thing in this sterile piece of glass_. Sora just smiled hearing the two remembering how she had done similar things at her age. _"The tradition lives on."_

May and Mia couldn't understand what had happened, but their thoughts had been disturbed when Anna started snooring._ "God I hope we make it there already_" thought May and Mia, but when Anna slid down and rested in Mia lap and looked like sleeping beauty, but more like sleeping prince charming Mia turned red as an apple. _At least she isn't snooring_. said May looking at Mia that was taken by the sight. _Uhh ... yeah._

At the airport the plane Mr.Kenneth had booked was quickly loaded except for Anna. May slapped her trying to wake her: _Anna! Anna! Wake up! _Mia sighed in frustration:_Now what should we do?She has always been a deep sleeper_. The chineese saw only one solution. _I'll grab her hands, you get her feet._

And with that minor extraction the plane was fully boarded.

In the plane

Sora was sitting and staring out the window whilst an still anxious Rosetta was stiting on a chiar facing her curious what she was thinking but not brave enough to ask. A phone call broke the silence as Sora's phone rang. Rosetta was happy that Sora still had the phone she had got her. It was Layla who had tryed to reach her for some time, but hearing the sounds the plane was making: _So thats why I couldn't reach you, your already on your way_. Sora happy to hear Layla: _Yes we will arrive shortly_. Rosetta knew that it was Layla, but she couldn't hear what she was saying, only Sora's words could be understood:_ About an hour ... No, we got Mia, Anna and May to tag along ... Yes he followed ... No she stayed behind and is bosses substitute ... Of course she's here ... Pretty much ... I think that shouldn't be a problem ... Diet for me, weightgain for her ... I think he is already there and has set up the rigs with Jan ... Jan will return to the stage, Ken will stay ... Yes it is strangly familiar ... He's fine altough ... Yes even tough you don't see it ... Yes I'll tell him ... About that ... How about you? ... You will? ... Cathy did? ... Why couldn't she make it the first time? ... I see ... We won't ... I have lost the righthand strength after so much vacation ... How about you? ... I should have known ... I think it will be a bit of a shock ... Who? ... Ah May came along for that, because ... Yes ... Not too much, not too little ... Yes she can become a great partner ... Mr.Kenneth? Yes he gave the allround ok ... I don't think there is another way to do it ... Yes I think I am in an advantage ... Spontanious? Yes not bad for someone with no previous experience ...Of course its from Japan isn't it? ...It is pretty fun ... Maybe... I hope I do ... I know lack if confidence leads to doubt, doubt to failure ... Yes failure to tragedy ... I might as well ... Who me? ... Matured? ...Your kidding? ... If you put it that way ... But how come you are awake at this hour? ... Well no, but Marquirie never dared to wake you ... Big dreams, little talent? Yes that reminds me of a certain japaneese girl ... They too joined? ... I guess your stage suits them better ... Your bill will be huge for this call ... The new movie will cover that? ... Benifits? From Kalos? ... We are clearly talking two diffrent persons here ... Yes he is looking annoyed by my comment ... I'll tell him ... And her ... Thank you ... Goodbye_

After that long talk Sora was now happier and in her usuall chatty mood.

_Kalos? _she called smiling _I know Sora she always says that_. he answered. Now looking at the redhaired girl in front of her._ Rosetta? .. Yes? _the she said. _Now that I have praised you in front of Layla and she will come and see the show, I think it would be rude to dissapoint her so we'll have to her best_. Rosetta blushed seeing that she is now regarded worthy: _Of course we will_. Sora was glad to see her determined and the slight blush reminded her a lot of her at that time. _What else did she say? _asked Rosetta wanting to continue. Sora couldn't refuse now that she was in her usual happy mood.

In the back of the aircraft another type of discussion was held. May was clearly annoyed: _Why do we have to sit here? _Mia tired, but not sleepy enough:_ Three seats in the first part and three in the backpart. I hate this, I feel like cargo, this is even more degrading then having to come to help. Calm down. _Mia tryed to reason ._ They won't get away with this_. May got more riled up_: I'll get back at them when I make dinner. It will burn their guts_. Whilst May was planning her revenge a still asleep Anna started talking in her dream.

_There is a man who goes out drinking all the time and comes home very later every night._

she said still sound asleep._ What wrong with her? _the chineese asked growing concerned.

_So one night his wife decides to teach him a lesson. She dresses up like Satan, and decides to hide in the dark, and scare him when he gets home_. Anna continued._ I think she's sleeptalking_._ The man comes home, and his wife jumps out and screams in his face_. Then what? asked Mia. _He just looks at her and says, You don't scare me I am married to your sister! _ended Anna. Both girls now looked at eachother then after a short while started laughing. The trip continued in the same humurous way until they finally arrived.

Getting out of the plane Sora strechted out a bit, remebering all that had happened here. Ken full of grease came and greeted them._ Hi there, it was a long night, but I got the last equipment up, Jan already left so I hade to finish. _Sora huged him in her usual friendly manner: _Thank you now we can start training directly_. A now blushed Ken thougth that all the hard work had payed off.

Anna and May got out of the plane hardly containing themselves, they were laughing so hard that they were supporting oneanother. Both hadn't laughed that hard in quite some time.

_What's wrong with them? _asked Kain surprised to see Mia and May sitting on the front steps trying to stop laughing. May especially laughed uncontrolably.

_That was such a pleasent trip_. came from Anna that just exited the plane._ I slept all the way._

Just at the meere sight of Anna both Mia and May started laughing almoast choking.

The loud manly voice didn't interrupt the two however it got everybody's else attention: _I hope you are ready, and I mean both of you. _Sora just smiled at his order:_ That's what you said the first time. _Let's go Rosetta. Both left to get changed, leaving Ken to show them the way and May and Mia still laughing. _What's wrong with them? _the owner asked. _No idea, said _Anna who could not belive she got such good laughs just by getting out of a plane.

Training started with basic onehand pushups. Rosetta altough more athletic still had a hard time_. Sora this is ... she painfully _said. _Don't talk, you have to concentrate, or we'll both loose_. said the lilac haired girl that had less difficulties training. Rosetta would have liked to see Sora serious face but couldn't stop."_She truly has become my sensei." _Sora imidiatly noticed she was getting slower. _"Stop drifting off, concentrate." _The redhaired girl came to, freed her mind and kept up.

That they they had only practiced that and at the end of the day. Both now exhausted, Sora remebered how similar it felt to the first time. In order to push Rosetta further she knew she had to train harder to provoke her. Time for rest. said Ken coming with towels.

_No_. said Sora: _Bring the barbells we can't afford time off_. Ken altough hesitant at first obeyed and until the night broke over them they trained relentlessly. Finally when they rested Rosetta could hardly belive how much her hand hurt, such pain she had not felt before, but knowing Sora had did this training before, and countless others motivated her. Seeing how Rosetta progressed for the first day made her recognize her full potential _"She really has come a long way, I am starting to understand what beeing her teacher is about. I wonder if I'm have been worrying too much, I've seen to have taught her well. Wait! Snap out of it! Now I'm starting to become overconfident."_

Dinner always was the time when you really noticed how much you had been strained. May had cooked as always enough to feed a small army, but Sora only ate a third whilst Rosetta was forced to eat double portions. _"That's what I get for beeing smaller" _thought Rosetta. Sora was amused by this dinner scene:_Thanks for the delicious meal, the spices were a nice touch._ May could not belive she liked it:_ What? I've put the hottest condiments I knew in your and Kaloses food so that you would regret sticking me in the back of the plane, and that is all you have to say?_ Kalos just thinking what he had just ate got as red as a tomato, still not wanting to give May the satisfaction of seeing him in pain, drinking calmly from his drink. That cheered May up a bit: _At least one out of two. ... But then again it wasn't that awful back there right Mia?_ Mia almoast choked on her drink: _Don't start me again, my cheeks still hurt_. But it was inevitable and both started laughing again. Anna was really troubled what had happened and could not belive that she had told so many good jokes in her sleep. After reciting the jokes they had heard, everyone had a round of laughs, even Kalos giggled slightly.

Everyone went to bed early, in order to get a early start tommorow. Sora and Rosetta had the hardest time falling asleep. Rosetta was to delighted that training had started, whilst Sora knew that they had to hurry. Unilke them Mia stayed up in order to write down the jokes Anna would say, whilst May was still partially laughing in her sleep.

Fool after finally getting out of the jar had to catch up with them.

Sora's Room

Fool started with Sora _Here again, who would have thought_. Sora smirked at him:_ So you finnaly got out, I have to say its quite innovativ how she locked you and the lables were a nice touch_. The spirit visibly annoyed still wanted to get serious: _You seem pretty impressed with your new pupile_. Sora noded smiling. _Don't forget however, you are here to become partners not master and apprentice_. Fool ended fading away.

Rosetta's Room

Rosetta was trying to fall a sleep, but the pain of her muscles was keeping her awake._ Painfull? _asked Fool becoming visible._ Yes_. she simply answered._ Tired? _continued Fool. The redhaired acrobat just noding this time, then adding:_ I really have to catch up to Sora, if I drag her behind it will be the last stage we'll be doing_. Fool seeing a similar problem in her: _Don't try to become the teachers favorite, become her partner, that what you're here for._

Rosetta understood. Also, the spirit continued: _if you will listen to my advice, become more relaxed, only buy silk garments and take a shower more often and don't forget to ... Hey! Are you even listening? _Rosetta fell a sleep. _"Seems today fatigue overrides pain." _Good night then. Fool faded away.

This time there weren't so many troubles, besides both not yet fully accepting the other as her partner, there were no problems. _"Not too bad for the first day" _thought Fool pleasently surprised by their quick progress. _"The flesh is holding them back at the moment, but not for long."_

The next days progressed smoothly, still painfully for the two. Deep down Sora hoped this would be the last time she would be doing this training. Sora progressed quickly, leaving Rosetta working to the point of collapse, but not once did she regret it, her dream now clear all she had to was to grab it and with Sora guiding her she never considered failure. Sora was equally confident, because she had done it before and everything was so similar. That thought only got deepend when the costume manager called telling them that there was no need to tailor new outfits. The could just use the old ones, Sora was now about Layla's height and Rosetta could fit in Sora's old costume. All in all it felt like the good old times.

The two stars now talked while on breaks, Rosetta expressing gratitude to Sora and Sora happy to guide her.

Fool began getting a bit concerned that all was going so well, but he didn't see why he should spoil the moment and just kept quite.

Two weeks passed and they finished training, Rosetta was starting to get used to the feeling when she used her arm, unable to grasp where so much strength could come from, Fool now knew he shouldn't uspet her or he would feel the full strength of that arm. Final day had come and both were practicing close to the waterfalls with the wooden beams. Now in sync there was no doubt that they had the phisical capabilities. This time however could not acknowledge them, but it didn't seem to bother them.

After the long trip back last rehersals started.

Sora and Rosetta wanted to see the stage. It was quite beautiful, Jan and his team had done its job. However neither understood the purpouse of the central structure and why it was hollow. Jan just told them he built it regarding the sponsors whishes, he couldn't tell them that they were hiding an emergency net. Altough Jan didn't like the idea it he had to admit it was a masterpiece of ingenuetly. To Kalos he explained how it could deploy in a matter of seconds. It worked similar to an umbrella unfolding upside down. The net however was much more flexible. If they should fall they would be falling at such a rate that the surface tension of the net would make it hard as concrete, neither did they want them to bounce of the net. Kalos thanked him for building it and was pleased to know that only about five workers knew its purpouse and he was reassured that they would keep it a secret. When the net would deploy it would be remotly triggered and cover a big area of the stage about twelve meters high.

Both just hoped that they didn't have to resort to this.

Sora of course did not forget to invite her family and friends. Rosetta anxiously told her mother to come, and all the friends that they knew were invited.

Sora's Dressing Room

The final preparation before the show began and Sora was in her dressing room.

_"That's odd... Why would Kalos now give me a seperate room, I could have dressed with everybody else." _She looks in the mirror thinking what a long was she has come in the past years. Her thoughts are interrupted when a soft female voice speaks behind her:_ Here again? Is this becoming a habit? _Sora quickly turned after seeing in the mirror that it was Layla. Now she understood why Kalos put her in this room._ As long as the audience enjoys it, I don't care how many times I do it_. the lilac haired girl answered._ Very poetic_, Layla said smiling: _But I want you to tell me honestly if you can do it. _Sora hesitated a bit then answered: _I firmly belive that me and Rosetta can do it just as I did it with you. _Layla noticed her hesitation, but was the last to tell her to reconsider seeing how she herself couldn't have broken from its spell. Allright then, I'll be in the audience clapping. That prospect made Sora remeber that she was not just doing this for Rosetta, but the crowd as well.

The show started. The other performers slowly building up the anticipation. In the audience the excitement could be seen. Mr.Kenneth was pleased how it progressed with a walkie-talkie in hand to give the order if needed.

The roof opened as it did before, displaying a beautiful night sky full of star. Stars which both of them wanted to become. The platforms were raised, Rosetta and Sora both looking in eachother eyes, reading eachother trust and confidence. As the platforms stopped the wind started blowing slightly and in unison both grabbed the trapeeze and started gaining momentum. Now there was no turning back, swim or sink, fly or die they knew it was time. As before a strange light seemed to emanate from them, as they were building speed the same magic sparkles appeared as they were finally heading towards the final swing. It all felt so similar, the same tension the same hope but something was diffrent.

As both now were in sync Rosetta knew it was time just by looking in Sora's eyes. Fool had already appeared in the center waiting anxiously. As they finally swung._ "Follow me." _thought Sora and Rosetta at the same time thought_:"Guide me." _both released the trapeeze and were heading towards eachother, it was a perfect jump.

Both hands now joined the unmistakeble sound of the impact echoing in the stage.

Rosetta could not belive that they had done it, as they started slowly spinning.

Fool stared at the two now terrified, the upright Fool card had not appeared in his hand: What is going on? _"This looks like the legendary maneuver, but it doesn't feel like it. Something is wrong."_

Rosetta for a moment closed her eyes for a moment savouring the moment, but as Sora squeezed her hand her eyes were wide open. Sora now alarmed just yelled:_This is wrong_, the magical lights slowly fading. She still holding Rosettas hand their backs to the sky now turned around in mid air their backs now turned to the stage. _What are you doing? _screamed out Rosetta, but then realized that the magic that was supporting them was quickly dissapearing. Sora now saw only one outcome and looking her straight in the eyes said with a fatalism in her voice: _You can still make it_. And summoning all her strenght Sora threw Rosetta to the trapeeze. After she saw that she had grabbed it she just added with tears: _ Fufill your dream_. As the spell receded completly Sora started falling, accepting her fate she did not even cry out in despair. Rosetta only screamed after her: _Sora No! _

The crowd cryed out in despair. Her parents and friends terrified.

_Now Jan! Now! _yelled Mr.Kenneth, Jan quickly deploying the net which opened in a fraction of a second. Sora still facing to Rosetta was surprised as she felt the net and instinctivly grabed it whith one hand. But the net prooved to be too felexible, her speed not having been taken into account, the net just slowed her down. Just as the crowd thought she had been saved she slammed into the ground with a loud noise, then almoast beeing thrown of the net, she unconcious was still holding the net with one hand.

The lights had been shut down so that the crowd could not see any more of this tragedy.

A silence hit everyone, the only thing that could be heared was Rosetta still with one hand holding the bar crying. The silence ended when loud calls could be heared: _Medic! Call an ambulance! _The crowd now terrified about what just happened. Rosetta quickly swung back and started descending to the ground level on the platform. Sora's parents and friends running to her. Kate beeing the only medic quickly asses her condition. _Get a tray over here_. Then as the paramedics arrive. _Quickly give me two shots of painkillers, subject has entered unconcious stage, loosing blood fast, internal organs damaged, posible a severe concussion_. The drugs administered._ Drive the ambulance trough the back gate_. Rosetta as she got down raced towards her. Looking at Sora Rosetta sensed a chill down her spine. She was pale all around blood partially pouring from her mouth and eyes. As Kate examined Sora's eyes with a penlight to get a response Rosetta could harldy belive what she saw. The shine was gone from her eyes, just pale, crying tears of blood due to the impact.

Fool was still floating where they should have performed the act still staring:_ The coin reversed itself in the last moment. They have failed._

The ambulance came and took her to the hospital where Kate began emergency operations to keep what little life was left in her.

Everybody rushed to the hospital, Rosetta still in her costume only having a jacket could not belive what had happened and was crying all the way._ I am sorry for what I did. apologized _she to Sora's parents, they too feared for her life._ I forced her, I never once asked if she wanted to perform it with me._ The two concerned parents hadn't give up hope on her daughter, they knew she was a fighter. Sora's mother just answered: _Sora told us what this act would imply, she also told us that this could never be forced so don't blame yourself_. Rosetta stopped crying seeing how even tough she was partial responsible didn't bear any grudge against her. _We know she'll be fine, if we don't belive in it we will doom her_. continued Sora's father.

Rosetta finally understood what went wrong._ "I never belived that we could actually do it, I only belived Sora could pull me trough, I never belived in myself, I never belived I was her partner_. Then realizing._ "I never became her partner." _Rosetta now only wanted to see Sora again, the thought that her dream might kill her was too much and she started crying again.

Cape Mary Hospital

At the hospital Kate worked for several hours trying to get her stabelized. She worked trough everything and tryed everything, the finally got her stabelized. As she exited the operating table everybody rushed to her. Rosetta still in her costume asked right away._ Have you saved her? _Kate just looked at the desperate face of the redhaired girl _:We got her stable again_. Rosetta was ready to cry with delight when the doctor added:_ But I wouldn't celebrate yet, we had to hook her heart to a electrical impuse machine so that it would still beat and a respiratory machine needed also to be used. Basicly she is living of the machines now, her brainwaves still show light reactiones, she seems to be partially in a coma. If she doesn't come to in the next couple of days ... _Rosetta couldn't belive what she just heared and ran away not wanting to hear what would happen if she didn't wake up. She ran out of the hospital, then stopped thinking what good it did. Sitting on a nearby bench she just sat there crying her heart out fearing what might happen. People who were passing by recognized her by her outfit and didn't know what to think, they didn't know what had happened, but they clearly saw trough her cries that she regretted what had happened.

Rosetta repeated the same thing: _What have I done? ... What have I done? ... _A mans voice answered her: _That's not the question, what should you do is more apt_. Rosetta didn't understand and cryed out in frustration: _What should I do? I can't help her with ... What kind of partner are you? You shouldn't even call yourself her friend! _said Fool angry. _Excuse me? _said the shocked girl. _You heard me! continued the spirit: For if you truly are her friend then you would do the only thing she can do in this situation_. Rosetta looked at Fool not knowing what he expected her to do. Fool then just said while fading away:_ Pray for her_.

Rosetta only now realized that she already had thought Sora dead, there was still a tiny bit of hope she could cling on, this was no time for despair.

Back at the hospital she came back visibly happier, hope could be seen in her eyes as she broke the silence: _Sora is fighting her hardest challenge yet, so we must support her and pray for her all the way. _The small group was astounded to see her back on her feet so soon and they together prayed, in whaterver language they could, whatever prayer they knew.

The Festivity Hall

Two days passed and still no reaction from her, but her friends didn't give up hope. The small group getting bigger as new friends of Sora came to join the prayer. The lobby was getting to crowded, but the hospital was kind enough to give them the bigger festivity hall to stay,

Those who came didn't just come for a short visit, they slept over, determined only to leave when Sora is awake again. When someone joined them they were asked to sign a now quite long list. Rosetta read it with joy seeing howmany cared for her, she read it over and over agian, happy everytime she finished the list. For some reason she wanted everybody to hear the list, she was sure it would cheer everybody up : _Listen up people I am going to read everybodies name, so when you are called please raise you hand._

After a short break until it was quite she started, she raised her own hand:_ Rosetta_, then contiued: _Anna ... Mia ... Kalos ... Sarah ...May ... Marion ...Jan ... Jerry ... Kate ...Layla ...Kathy ...Yuri ...Pamela ... Leon... Ken ...Sora's Mom ... Sora's Dad ... Yume ... Elena Jeane Clair Emilio a.k.a Freedom Lights ... Mute ... Alice ... Lucy ... the Demons entourage? _(Mays siblings) _... Kung-fu Master Lin ... Hannah ... Barbera ... Vince ... Manami ... Sayaka ...Miki ... _the last two names where the wierdest, one in tiny print,_ The Fool "Figures" _the other one _He? _Everybody though the last two names were a joke, Rosetta also thought that, Fool only Layla knew and she smiled when hearing his name, but who was he?

It was quite a weird bunch ,but a joyfull one united for a common cause, the events of the days were rather unique and sometimes funny. Rosetta just sat and watched happy to see so many care for Sora.

Lucy, Ken's younger sister just couldn't resist not chasing after Anna with the camera. Manami was quite curious about Leon, she seemed quite capable of debating with Leon. Sarah couldn't help but challenge Lin-sensei, whilst May's younger siblings were wresteling Jerry to the ground. Mia and May were telling Hannah and Barbera, the jokes Anna had told while asleep.

But by far the weirdest event that had happened was tiny Yume crawled out of her small basket and headed to Layla. The blond had never before handled children, but Yume liked the pretty lady with blue eyes. Layla couldn't resist the dear child picking it up. She had just met her youngest fan.

Rosetta thought that she should go and ask again if she could go and see Sora. The nurse finally allowed her, but advised her to keep quite.

Sora's Room - Intensive Care

Rosetta walked in to see her. The sight was rather awkward. Sora looked like she was sleeping, but she didn't seem to sense her, as if her mind was absent. Rosetta looked over her vital signs trying to see if she was recovering, but she couldn't decipher any of them. Slighly dissapointed she was leaving when something had caught her eye. On the chiar next to the bed was the old costume, altough destroyed when they had rushed to operate she looked and it as the signs of their defeat, she took them considering them to be the ashes of the maneuver. Pondering how to help her she quickly took the ruined costume. A few minutes later she came with the black feather in the bottle and left it on the counter next to her, thinking that it should be her goodluckcharm.

After she left Fool appeared looking over her:_I'm sorry. I wasn't able to protect you_. His apology interrupted by a mans voice coming behind him: _She can't hear you. _Fool couldn't belive his eyes: _You? How is this possible? I thought you only exist as memories and except for that feather you should be gone_. He just laughed silently: _Are you saying that I am a figment of your imagination? _Fool wasn't sure what to make of his appearance: _Are you hear to take her soul? or save it? _He seemed a bit insulted: _Now now, there is no reason for me beeing here, altough I can help you save her if you are willing._ The spirit saw that he could provide the solution but was cautious around one like him: _And what would I have to do if I accept? _The man got serious and began explaining:_ If you accept I can transport you into the realm of dead spirit, considering that you to are one it shouldn't be a problem_. Fool began to see the possibilty of saving her. _Then if you can convince her spirit to leave her body and show her that many pray for her, she might just inhabit her flesh again_. Fool understood the risks: _That would mean that I would have to firstly kill her by removing her soul then I might get caught here_. The man just noded._ "I don't see any other way around it, if I could lead her to Rosetta and the others she could hear their prayer and come back." You should be advised alough time flows slower in that realm after you seperate her body will lose her vital signs, the doctors will rush to her aid and try to resusitate her. The could break her link with this world completly_. Fool noded and just added:_ Considering the reward it is worth the risk._

With just a wave of his hand he had made Fool vanish: _The coin has been tossed again._

Sora's Room - Intensive Care - Spirit Realm

Fool recognized this world, he had been here before he became the guradian of the stage. He felt slightly scared of the bizzare nature of this world, it altough similar was more twisted. He know understood how one would lose his sanity so easily. And there on the bed besides to her body was Sora, crying tears that never touched the ground. Fool felt sorry for how she was and hoped that if he could revive her she woul forget her memories here. _Sora? _the spirit said_: Are you alright? _But when she had removed her hands from her eyes, he saw her eyes to be cloudy. The miserable Sora remebered the voice and regained her sight: _ Fool? Fool? Is that you? _Fool was happy to see she hadn't lost her mind and didn't want to waste time:_ Yes, its me ... come you have to follow me_. Sora didn't understand:_ Where? _then deciding she couldn't do anything else tryed to follow him, but something bound her to the bed:_ I can't get up? I am stuck here. Help me Fool_. The spirit realized that she still was bound to her body, but for this to work she had to break that bond: _Sora be strong. You have to pull free. _Sora visibly struggled to get up, but to no avail. _Do it for Rosetta. _At the mention of her name Sora instantly got up remebering that for her she had lost everything in order for her to try again.

Sora's Room - Intensive Care

He was calmly standing waiting when all of the sudden her vital signs gave away. That was his sign to leave.The doctors were already on their way to her.

Sora's Room - Intensive Care - Spirit Realm

Fool was pleased but knew they needed to hurry: _Now come quickly its time to meet the others_. Outside the room they could see Kate running towards the room, but as this realm twists time she barely was moving at all. The spirit lead Sora to the room where everybody had been. Altough frozen Sora couldn't belive so many came to support her.

She gently passed her hand over them, reading their soul, feeling their concern, hearing their prayers. She was touched to see them all here: _Mother ... Father ... Layla ...everybody_. then seeing Rosetta holding what was left of her costume, she reached out to her. She could read her openly: _"Please come back, I will never forgive myself if you don't, you told me to fufill my dream, but my dream includes you. " She cares, they all do. _Fool observed that her tears touched the ground: _Then come back to us_. Sora noded with tears in her eyes, but bent over to Rosettas ear and whispered: _Arigato._

The Festivity Hall

Rosetta was startled, but she for a moment heard Sora's voice thanking her, now she knew something had happened with her and quickly ran to go check on her.

Sora's Room - Intensive Care - Spirit Realm

_How do I come back? _asked Sora looking at her lifeless body. _Just will yourself, let the prayers help you ... Ignor the pain for you shall live once more._

Sora did indeed feel pain of her heart, every part of her now was overwhelmed by anguish. Her eyes wide open she almoast dissapeared completly. Fool saw her in torment and wanted to encourage her: _Remeber who you want to live for. _

Just as he said the final word he faded, beeing pulled back into the living world.

Sora now alone struggeling, remebered all that had happened in her life, childhood, friends, family, the stage, and with one last ounce of will forced herself back into her body.

Sora's Room - Intensive Care

Fool sighed in relief as her vital signs came back. Kate who rushed in thinking that she had lost her, found her pretty much alive with eyes open. Rosetta quickly followed and shed tears of joy. She would have hugged her ferociously if Kate didn't stop her,because she was still too weak, but a glance for Sora told her how much she was gald to be back. Rosetta left as joyfull as you could be after such a drama and quickly told the others. They all were happy and relived that it was finally over and applauded loud enough, that Sora heard it from her room. She now remebered how much that sound meant to her and cryed two tears in apreciation.

After a day of rest, all the machienery was removed and now she was capable of talking again.

They composed a line as each wanted to see her, but they couldn't go all at once, small groups of up to three were needed. Rosetta however wanted to go last. She wanted to pick her words carefully. Sora's parents went first, delighted to see their daughter healthy again. They thanked Kate for saving yet another member of their family. Next came Jerry and Ken. Jerry couldn't contain himself, Ken still happy was slightly he wanted to make a romantic comment, but he guessed he couldn't push his luck any further. Kalos Sarah and Yuri followed. Kalos once again ordering her to heal faster so she could return to the stage. May and her siblings were anxious to see what had happened. Altough she still found it a stupidity from the start she admitted to be impressed with her act bravery, but still stupid tough.Jan Marion and Vince followed. Jan apologiezed for having doubted them, but Sora forgave them. Manami, Sayaka, Miki quickly got in. After they forced Sora to vow not doing such stupid things unless she was sure, they left satisfied. The last to visit her were Rosetta, Layla and Leon. Sora was suprised to see Leon, who altough not showing it was glad she came back, then quickly left. Layla and Rosetta only remainded. The blond wanted to let Sora know what she thought the problem was because she was sure she wanted to try again: _You two need to work to become better partners, you where good enough, but you lacked the mentality. Sora, you where to confident, because you had done it with me, altough it seemed similar I think we both realized that for this to work you have to start from scratch again. Rosetta, your problem is that you relied only on Sora, and didn't consider yourself worthy enough. This time I think you can consider yourself lucky. Next time I hope you do it right._ With that said Layla left the two to discuss what had happened.

Sora looked at Rosetta who still was staring in the ground, trying to summon enough courage to say somethig, but completly forgot her well-thought words. The lilac haried girl saw how anxious she was and with a gentle weak voice started:_ Not only you need to apologize, I am also sorry for what happened. _Rosetta tryed to object._ Let me finish, _continued the wounded acrobat:_ Only now I realize that you are now capable to become my partner, I didn't want to belive it at first, I thought it made my bond with Layla pointless, but because I cherish that bond and our I have to strive to become a worthy partner. Only now I see that this seemed to be similar, but it wasn't, I will never become Layla and neither will you become me. We have to make our legendary maneuver, not repeat the one I did with Layla.Altough we didn't keep any secrets we didn't realize that we did not become partners._ A silence settle between the two, but then Sora then just added: _I have a confession to make. When I trained with you I have to tell you that performing with the act was not my dream. _Just as Rosetta thougt she would burst into tears Sora added:_ But now after seeing how much you have cared for me I realize that we were are destined to become more then friends, we are fated to become partners and that now is one of my dreams._ Now Rosetta started crying confessing: _I never saw you as my partner as well, I was just trying to make you proud of me, but the maneuver I only now realise is not performed just for us, it is for all. I was all the way afraid that I couldn't become your partner, but after you saved me I understand how much you are part of my dream, the very essence of it. I am sorry for having forced my dream on you at the begining, and then giving up on it and you after that. I hope you can accept me as your partner, with my weaknesses_. Sora was impressed by the redhaired girl and added:_ The next time we won't let anything interfeer with our bond, I will speak honestly to you and so will you to me... I have to say we both catch on pretty late._

Rosetta was delighted that they would reattempt the maneuver and out of sheer joy gave Sora a kiss on the cheek. Sora smiled and added:_ Isn't this how everything began in the first place?_

Rosetta left leaving Sora to rest some more. Just as she was about to close her eyes a manly voice spoke:_ Are visiting hours over? _Sora smiled and welcomed the spirit with a slight bow. _Do you want a formal greeting? _playing along_. My name is Fool, the spirit of the stage_. Sora acknowledged him: _My name is Sora Naegino, pawn of the stage. _Fool chuckled at her title:_ I would rather say star. ... But why is her highness interested in exchanging titles with a humble fool? _Sora just added: _Because in a way this is the first time we met_. Fool was sad of the possibility: Don't tell me you remeber all that happened after the maneuver. Sora didn't want to upset him: _Only that prayers and some spirit saved me_. Fool relaxed seeing how she had forgot the torment:_I shall track down that surly handsome brave and righteous spirit and thank him personally_. Both started laughing._ If the her majesty allows me I would like to confess something to her_. Sora nodded. _I have to confess that for a moment I feared that I had lost her_. Sora was touched by his concern._ I also _continued the spirit: _didn't realize before, but could not approve her and her coregent because I thought they knew everything already, but now I see that I was wrong, I failed you not realizing that I still should have acknowledge you. I have failed my duty._ Sora didn't want to see Fool beat himself up over what happened because it wasn't fully his fault:_ Her majesty is touched by your urge to confess and any wrongs you might have done, her majesty never held a grudge against you for that, nor does she now. _

Fool was happy to see her and started laughing, he never thought he would talk so formal with Sora. :_So what now? Are you going to try again? _Sora noded adding: _This time there is no doubt our act was doomed from the start, it is time to start all over again, together with my new partner._

Fool was glad that Sora was alright, altough he didn't want to openly confess to her that she had died, he knew she suspected partially, but bringing it up would have caused her to lose her smile, and he wouldn't have any of that.

Two weeks after her miracle recovery Sora was capable to leave the hospital. Rosetta took her to the beach to celebrate and talk. They discussed openly, not holding back anything, like sisters. They had started a small fire at the beach so that they could stay trough the night.

Sora however had one last issue to clean up:_ Rosetta, when you said that your dream was to perform with me the great maneuver and I accepted it did you felt happy?_ Rosetta was dumbstruck by such a question: _Of course, what makes you think diffrently. I just want to know after you fufill this dream, what then? _continued Sora. That is a simple answerd:_ I want to become as good as you but also better then you. I want to one day be able to reap the best applause myself, out of my own strength. _

Sora was proud of her partner, knowing now that she fully belived in becoming a true star.

Rosetta then got out a bag: I have here something to symbolize our new start. She got out of the bag the two old costumes. Each now throwing eachother costume in the fire, they now were commited to oneanother. As the sun rose the fire had extinguished and before they left Sora pointed at what was left over from the fire and said:_ This is what we are at the moment ... ash_. completed Rosetta.

With the pain and suffering of the past cleared aside they had once again made the trip to the Grand Canyon. Sora getting out of the plane eager to start training again looked at the surroundings: _Third time is lucky_. Fool was surprised by that comment: _Since when do you belive in superstition_. Sora shrugged: _Since I can see a certain spirit who read fortunes._

This altough still painful as ever both were excited to train, they rarely stopped, only after exhaustion or hunger got the better of them. They quickly regained their strength, and finished training earlier. New costumes had been fashioned, altough they had to apologize to the costume maker for burning the other ones. Also the net was removed this time, but it was not by Sora's request, Mr.Kenneth now thought them fully capable and ordered it to be removed. The media quickly got wind of the second attempt at the maneuver where pursuing the young stars. They had to use to often use their acrobatic prowess to escape the clutches of the mob. Rosetta didn't mind them but Sora never liked the mass-media people, she was getting tired having to answer over and over again to the same question. She finnaly gave up having a t-shirt enscribed with the three most common answers. When ever she saw them she just turned around and told them to read. The answers in the following.

_I can't tell you about the show, come and see it._

_I am certain that I will accomplish it._

_I fully accept Rosetta Passel as my partner._

Finally the day had come. This time there where no doubts, no distrust, no hesitation. Everything was ready for them to start.

Rosetta and Sora still in seperate dressing rooms quickly got ready. This time it was their wish not to see eachother in the new costumes. Similar to a wedding they thought.

Sora's dressing room

_So this time you really want to do it_. asked a neutral Fool_. Of course and this time we will succed because it is my dream, I don't do the maneuver for Rosetta, we do it for the crowd._

Fool continued serious: _Come back safe this time, I don't ever want to see you like that_. Sora smiled thinking he was refering to the hospital, but he actually meant her shattered spirit that he had witnessed, but this time he felt it was alright.

Rosetta's dressing room

When you are done with your dream, how about help me with my dream. asked Fool trying to humour her. She just replied: _I won't take a bath with you, if its truly your dream you would never give up_. Fool smirked:_Very insightfull of you, but what do you think I have been doing all these years?_

Rosetta couldn't help but laugh: _You still are the clown of the castle_. The spirit amuzed:_ My name is Fool isn't it? _She couldn't help but humour him:_ Isn't your name Fool the preverted?_

Fool a bit annoyed:_ Har Har, very canny, I walked into that one_. Rosetta cheery and playfull didn't want to ruin his mood to much with a fake accent: _Shall we go your shrewdness_.

_I prefer righteousness but that works too._

This everybody didn't doubt them at all, neither the crew, nor the audience, they knew this time they would see it.

As the roof for a third time opened the platforms started rising. Seeing their knew outfits similar in style but still unique they were impressed by how they looked.

Fool had appeared in front of them, raising one hand as if someone was to drop it in his hand. More or less that was what happened and the card was displayed:_ The upright Fool, unlimited possiblity. _

Rosetta and Sora knew that was their cue and started. Quickly syncronizing, breathing the same breath, their hearts beating in unison. As enough momentum was gained they both yelled out loud at the same time:_ For the stage!_

As their hands joined the sounds was diffrent then before, this was clearly not the same act that Layla and Sora had performed. The slow spin starting, their tears turning into tiny golden lights, walsing at the same pace. Now Rosetta understood and Sora remembered.

The act was no magic trick, the crowd didn't want them to fall, abolishing death after they had known it.

Many have been given pamflets before entering in which in a simple text was written:_ You are not here to see **if **they perform the maneuver, you are here to see **that** they perform it_. Some understood now that the audience had to belive in them for it to succed.

The combined will of everybody watching and the two themselves was what kept them in the air. Their moves now slow and gracefull, they looked beautiful, two stars orbiting eachother, diffrent in many ways, the feeling similar.

Before the show Layla visited Sora again, Sora apologized to her, because she had tryed to recreate their maneuver, only realizing that it has mocked their maneuver, this time she wanted to perform a new legendary maneuver.

The maneuver started to take an interesting turn, they performed beautyfully ,even turning to the sky as if to mock their last attemp in which death almoast won. Even for those who had seen it the first time were astounded by the sight, even tough they were high up, you could feel their joy, after so much suffering and pain, life once again persist, balancing death, a continous war, but this battle was won by life. With them now dancing in slow rythem, carrying the hopes of everyone watching, the two on the sky seemed to belong, the two becoming real stars. Bringer of light, hope, but most importantly life.

As the maneuver closed in Rosetta had an idea:_ I think its time to part, lets show them our faith, and push with all our might_. Sora was happy that they had finally performed it together, the same of warmth overcame her, just as strong but diffrent. Sora noded signaling the start.

As the gathered they strength, their faces only inches apart, they could see clearly the tears of joy in eachother eyes, and with the one almighty push they parted, but this time not grabbing the bar. The crowd not once yelled out, their whish for them to life carried them to the platform, the magical lights receding only as they were safe.

At the center still where the lights that carried them all the way, the crowd whishes, the dreams. A tremendous applause scared the two performers as they were descending, but they embraced it the next moment.

Out of all the people, Layla had been the most impressed, she now understood how the maneuver made the crowd felt, and aprectiated her and Sora's more then before.

The two performers couldn't help, but give eachother an embrace, a dream now fufiiled, opening the way to countless others.

Fool as he saw the two girls, smiled knowing he had orchestrated it sucessfully for a third time.

Sitting on the bottle with the black feather, he talked to not waiting for a response: _What do you think of the two? _Fool was surprised as the feather light up and turned into the phonix feather. Fool smiled seeing what he meant:_That's what I thought_.

After the day ended, Fool once more returned to the roof where he and the guardian had spoken. He couldn't find the coin which the guardian had tossed, leaving the spirit with a answer. _"The coin reversed itself after choosing failure the first time, now having seen both sides of the coin, both sides of the star, he now understood that there was no need for the coin to be tossed. Their will now their own."_


End file.
